


oh, how often i dream about you

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Suga presses in closer to Asahi. “Please tell me I’m rooming with one of you.”“Kuroo and Ennoshita, room 208.”“Maybe you’ll be with me or Daichi?” Asahi suggests as Kuroo grabs the room key from Ukai.“Azumane and Sawamura, room 209.”“I don’t wanna room with anyone else,” he whines quietly, and Daichi laughs.“You’ll be fine.”“As long as it’s not Tobio,” Suga says darkly.“Kageyama and Sugawara,” Ukai calls. “Room 211.”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176
Collections: HQ!! Writers Fic Exchange





	oh, how often i dream about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunovolleygays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/gifts).



> Hi Jess! I hope you enjoy :)

It’s been four months, three weeks, and a day since Suga last slept with anyone.

His last experience left a bad taste in his mouth. Kageyama Tobio was a year behind him in university, a sports science major, and the upstart young pitcher on the baseball team. Suga’s a pitcher himself, but had always preferred to be the relief rather than the starter, so Kageyama’s arrival on the team was more than welcome. They’d gotten along perfectly in the beginning, and then perfectly in the middle, when they were sleeping together. Kageyama had been up front about not catching feelings. Of course Suga had gone and caught feelings. He’d been used, and he’d known he was being used, but it still felt shitty when Hinata’s name slipped from Kageyama’s lips.

Suga had kicked him out and hadn’t let anybody back in since.

They’re deep in the season now, and the weekend brings an out of town tournament that Suga is less than enthused about. He feels Asahi watching him warily across the room, his own bag packed and ready by the door.

“Shouldn’t you pack?” he asks timidly. 

Suga glares at his friend. “It’s just a uniform and some pajamas, it’ll take me two minutes.”

Asahi sighs. “We have to catch the bus in fifteen.”

Suga turns his gaze and his frustration to the ceiling. “It’s fine, Asahi, I’ll get it.”

Asahi turns, about to drop it, when Kuroo’s voice shouts up at them from the main level.

“Let’s go, you two! We’ve got a bus to catch!”

Asahi turns back, his head ducked, and Suga gets up to pack without being asked.

Asahi tugs Suga all the way to the back of the bus when they board. He and Asahi had invested in a headphone splitter at the beginning of the year, and on days like today it pays off. Asahi has playlist upon playlist of folksy type music, and he selects it without consulting Suga for his opinion. Hozier fills his ears before the sound of the rest of the boys boarding can bother him, and he pretends not to notice when Kageyama boards and sits a few rows in front of him. Kuroo and Daichi press in closer to him, creating a little cocoon of protectiveness. 

Suga appreciates his friends more than he can say.

It’s a long ride, and Asahi’s playlist cycles through Hozier’s albums several times before they reach the hotel where they’re staying. Coach Ukai ushers them into the lobby and shuts them all up with a glare in their direction.

“Get some sleep tonight,” Ukai says. He gives a particularly harsh look in Noya’s direction, and the little shortstop laughs. “I mean it. We’ve got a long day tomorrow, four games at least, and I want you all to be at your best. This whole hotel is full of players, so don’t fraternize. Stick to your rooms and go. To. Sleep.”

He spares one last look at Noya.

Suga presses in closer to Asahi. “Please tell me I’m rooming with one of you.”

“Kuroo and Ennoshita, room 208.”

Damn it. There goes one of his chances.

“Maybe you’ll be with me or Daichi?” Asahi suggests as Kuroo grabs the room key from Ukai.

“Azumane and Sawamura, room 209.”

Asahi throws an apologetic glance toward Suga as he steps forward to take their room key, and Suga huffs. He knows there’s no way they can all three sleep in the same room, but he hates being the odd man out. 

“I don’t wanna room with anyone else,” he whines quietly, and Daichi laughs.

“You’ll be fine.”

“Inuoka and Nishinoya, room 210,” Ukai calls.

“As long as it’s not Tobio,” Suga says darkly. 

“There’s enough other guys,” Daichi says easily as Asahi returns to stand next to them. “There’s no way it’ll be him.”

“Kageyama and Sugawara,” Ukai calls. “Room 211.”

Suga and Kageyama lock eyes for a moment. Suga’s burning inside and hoping it doesn’t show on his face as he steps forward to receive the room key.

“Thank you,” he says, and he goes back to his place between Daichi and Asahi. He shoots Daichi a glare as he goes.

“Kindaichi and Kunimi,” calls Ukai. “Room 212.”

Asahi leans over to murmur in his ear. “You gonna be okay? We can trade if you want.”

Suga shakes his head shortly without looking at him or at Kageyama, whose eyes he can feel burning into the back of his skull. “It’s fine.”

The rest of them are called forward to receive their room keys. Suga takes a deep breath and tries to calm his racing heart. 

They split off and head to their rooms. Suga drags his feet, trying not to be parted from Asahi, Daichi and Kuroo, but he can’t avoid it when he and Kageyama are the last ones in the lobby with Coach Ukai.

“You didn’t have to wait,” Suga says as he approaches Kageyama.

Kageyama blinks at him. “You have the key.”

He’s right, but Suga grumbles anyway. “Could have gotten it from me.”

They approach the elevator and Suga jams the button hard. “I assumed we would go straight to the room,” Kageyama says. “Coach told us to go to sleep.”

“I’m allowed to talk to my friends if I want,” Suga answers.

The elevator appears and Suga steps inside, pressing the button for the second floor before Kageyama is fully inside. The doors shut, and Suga turns so his back is to Kageyama.

“It’s just for a weekend,” Kageyama says quietly.

“I know that,” Suga retorts. He knows he’s being ridiculous, but his luck is shit and he’s angry and tired. The door pops open and allows them access to the second floor. Suga takes off without waiting for Kageyama.

“I just mean you don’t have to be so rude,” Kageyama says, catching up to him easily.

Suga glares at him. “All things considered, I think I’ll be as rude as I want!”

Suga’s starting to think this weekend can’t get any worse when they reach the door to 211. He has to try three times before the door finally opens to reveal the room.

And the one bed it holds.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Suga says, leaning against the doorframe. Kageyama peeks over his shoulder and sees the same thing he’s seeing. He can feel the tension build in Kageyama’s body.

“I’ll take care of it,” Kageyama says, already turning to head back downstairs. “They have to have another room.”

“Not with the tournament in town this weekend,” Suga argues. He catches Kageyama’s wrist, and he nearly recoils at the way Kageyama glares at him. “Coach said they’re full up.”

“Well I’m not sleeping on the floor,” Kageyama retorts. Suga lets go of his wrist.

“I’ll do it, I don’t care.” Suga adjusts his duffel bag on his shoulder and enters the room. Kageyama enters behind him, giving him space, and heads into the bathroom immediately.

Suga makes more of a show than necessary of grabbing a pillow off the bed and the spare blanket from the cabinet. Kageyama watches him do it after he’s prepared himself for bed; Suga can feel his gaze with every fresh, exaggerated movement. 

“There has to be another room,” Kageyama says after Suga has “made” the bed.

“It’s fine,” Suga snaps.

He grabs his toothbrush and stalks to the bathroom, shutting the door with more force than necessary. With a sigh he sinks down onto the toilet.

When did he get so angry?

He takes a calming breath, and then two or three more for good measure. He sends his customary good night Snapchat selfie after he’s brushed his teeth, and when he returns from the bathroom he squares his shoulders and looks Kageyama in the eyes.

“Sorry I snapped at you,” he says. “That was shitty of me.”

“Just.” Kageyama lets out a pained sigh. “Come sleep in the bed. You need to be rested for tomorrow.”

Suga snorts. “You think sleeping next to you will make me rested?”

Kageyama glares at him, a frown creasing his brow. “Better than sleeping on the floor.”

Suga wants to argue but knows that Kageyama’s right. The team deserves both of them at their best, and he’s not going to be his best if he sleeps on a thin layer of fabric covering some concrete.

“Scoot over, then,” Suga says. Kageyama obliges, scooting over toward the window. He’s always slept on the window side of the bed. 

When Suga slides into the bed, their arms touch. They can’t help it; the bed is so small they’ll be touching no matter how they arrange themselves. Suga turns so that his back is to Kageyama and tries to hunch in on himself. He tries to forget the nights he’s spent curled up in Kageyama’s arms.

“Good night,” he murmurs.

“Night,” Kageyama grunts in response.

Suga shuts his eyes, but his mind continues to race. It’s been months since the last time he and Kageyama shared a mattress, since before the season started back up, and something in Suga is tugging him toward Kageyama, desperate to be touching him again.

Suga’s still not over the man sleeping beside him.

He’s restless, but he tries not to shake the mattress too much as he turns onto his back. Their arms touch again; he thinks he hears a hitch in Kageyama’s breathing, but Kageyama has always been quick to fall asleep. Suga stares at the ceiling. It’s not fair, really. He’s always known Kageyama didn’t care about him as more than a friend, so why his heart had decided Kageyama would be the one person to ever worm his way in is beyond Suga. It aches in his chest as he looks over at Kageyama, whose back rises and falls evenly in sleep. Kageyama was a good man,  _ is _ a good man, and it’s his own fault for treading beyond the terms they’d set down.

Suga grumbles and turns over again with his back to Kageyama. His brain has conjured up images he doesn’t want, images it loves to present at night when he’s trying to sleep, of Kageyama’s naked body illuminated by moonlight, of his face when Suga manages to get him to laugh at one of his stupid jokes, of his hands wrapped around Suga’s cock. And then the familiar stirrings low in his body begin, and Suga covers his head with the pillow.

The last goddamn thing he needs is to pop a boner while he’s in bed with his ex.

He tries desperately to think of anything else, of Asahi drooling in his sleep, of that time he caught Kuroo, Daichi and Bokuto drunk off their asses and shoving pizza rolls into each other’s faces, of the three of them passed out among the garbage the next morning. Of his grandmother’s crocheted blanket, of his grandmother in her wheelchair smiling at him.

It’s fruitless; Kageyama takes over his brain again, and Suga groans much more loudly than he intends to.

Kageyama’s breathing pauses next to him.

“Are you asleep?” Kageyama whispers.

Suga takes a deep breath. “No.”

He turns over and faces Kageyama, and Kageyama lies on his side, too. 

“Sorry,” Suga says, and Kageyama shakes his head.

“You didn’t wake me up,” he answers. “I hadn’t fallen asleep yet.”

Suga blinks. “That’s unlike you.”

“I know.”

Suga hasn’t been this close to Kageyama in a long time, and it’s an inappropriate time to remember how sharp his gaze can be, how beautiful the blue in his eyes. “Sorry,” he says again.

“Stop it,” Kageyama says, the hint of a snap in his voice. “I said I was still awake.”

Suga longs to reach out and touch the perfect line of his jaw. “What’s keeping you up?”

Kageyama looks like he’s considering this, and Suga wonders if he’s going to get the truth. “You are,” he says finally.

“You said I didn’t—”

“Not like that,” Kageyama says impatiently. “I mean I was thinking about you.”

Suga stares at him. “You were thinking about me?” he repeats dumbly, frustrated with himself for even saying it, but he has to have it affirmed.

“Yeah,” Kageyama agrees. His tone is heavy, twinged with something that Suga might recognize as regret. “We never used to fight like this.”

Suga smiles, a bitter thing that can’t be pretty. “I was one of the only ones you got along with.”

Kageyama huffs a laugh. “What happened to us?”

Suga shuts his eyes. “You know what happened to us.”

It’s a long time before Kageyama speaks again. “I’m sorry.”

When Suga opens his eyes, a tear falls and wets the pillow beneath him. “It’s my fault, too. I knew you wanted Hinata.”

“I don’t anymore,” Kageyama answers. “He’s with Oikawa, of all people.”

Hinata and Tooru? Strange, but Suga had heard of stranger couples. “Good for them.”

Kageyama takes a deep breath. “And that isn’t an excuse for the way I treated you. I really am sorry, Suga.”

Suga’s hands twitch with the need to touch, to be touched. “It’s behind us now.”

Kageyama blinks. “Is it behind you?”

All of the breath goes out of Suga’s lungs. Kageyama has always been good at reading him, but he didn’t realize he was wearing this quite so prominently. He thought he’d done a better job burying it under the anger.

He thinks back on the months that have passed. The stilted greetings, the aborted touches in the beginning that faltered, finally, before stopping all together. The increasing grumpiness in Suga in general, and the bitter, awful way he’s treated Kageyama in particular.

“I never stopped thinking about you,” Suga whispers finally. “I know you never wanted me, but I wanted you. I wanted you so bad, Tobio.”

He doesn’t say “I still want you,” but it hangs heavy in the air between them. He knows Kageyama knows.

“I didn’t want you then,” Kageyama confesses. The silence following it stifles Suga, making it hard for him to breathe, until Kageyama’s hand finds his face. He traces along Suga’s jaw with one finger, his touch feather light. There’s something he’s not saying, and his breath hitches when Suga’s eyes flutter shut.

His hand falls away, and Suga opens his eyes. He takes a deep breath. 

“What about now?”

Kageyama blinks at him.

When he looks back at it, Suga doesn’t remember who closed the gap between them. All he knows is that where there was a respectable amount of space between them suddenly there’s no space at all, and their mouths are crashing together like they’re magnetically attracted. Kageyama’s hands find his face again, and then his hair. Suga gasps when he tugs on it, and Kageyama bites his bottom lip. 

“Tobio,” Suga murmurs, and Kageyama growls and crowds further into Suga’s space, his mouth moving from Suga’s mouth down to his neck, to the weak spot where his clavicle meets his neck. He pushes the fabric away insistently, trying to get access to more of Suga’s skin. “Ah, fuck, Tobio. You remembered.” 

“Yes,” Kageyama says. He licks a hot stripe across Suga’s skin and Suga rolls his hips, seeking friction that’s not there. “Right here. And right here.” His hand finds Suga’s low back and he digs his nails in. “And here.” He tugs Suga’s shirt up over his head, and his mouth latches on to Suga’s right nipple. Suga moans long and loud, fully aware he’s falling to pieces in Kageyama’s hands.

“Tobio,” Suga breathes. He’s hard and desperate and slides his hands up under Kageyama’s shirt, feeling the skin that erupts in goosebumps under his touch. Kageyama freezes, his mouth falling open, and his forehead falls forward to rest against Suga’s pec. 

“K-Koushi,” he stutters, and Suga’s heart pounds ever harder. Never in all the time they’d fucked before had Kageyama used his given name, and it answers the question Suga had asked. Kageyama sounds breathless, just as gone as Suga is. “Koushi, please.”

“ _ Tobio _ .” Suga brings a knee up between Kageyama’s legs and finds him hard, and he’s about to make a comment when Kageyama dips his mouth down to Suga’s nipple again, flicking his tongue out over the raised flesh. He cries out, and Kageyama silences him, bringing their mouths together again. He grinds down on Suga’s thigh. Suga gasps. “Touch me, please, Tobio, I—”

Kageyama’s answer is to flip Suga so he’s on his back and crawl over him, slotting his knee between Suga’s legs. Kageyama’s cock digs into his thigh, now, and he’s able to rub himself against Kageyama, and he wonders if they’re going to come like this, like teenagers again, still clothed and intoxicated on each other.

Kageyama kisses him again, mouth open so their teeth clack against together, and he thinks he can feel Kageyama trembling where they’re connected. Maybe it’s his own trembling. 

“Koushi,” Kageyama groans. He lowers his mouth to Suga’s neck and kisses there over and over, continuously hitting the spot that makes Suga cry out. “Koushi, you feel so good.”

He presses his thigh harder against Suga’s dick, and Suga moans. His hands reach out to tug at Kageyama’s shirt, pull him closer still, bring their mouths together even if he’s too breathless to do anything more than push his lips against Kageyama’s. Pressure builds in Suga’s middle, threatening to take him over, and he has to pull away, has to take a deep, gasping breath for air. 

“Are you alright?” Kageyama asks, and Suga nods.

“Fuck,” he breathes. He leans his head back against the pillow. “You’ve got me so close already, Tobio.”

Kageyama adjusts so that he’s not pressing against Suga’s dick anymore, swinging his leg over so that he’s fully straddling Suga. He leans down and touches their foreheads together.

“You’re amazing,” he murmurs. 

Suga catches his breath with Kageyama’s eyes on him, boring into him. He leans up and catches Kageyama’s lips in a short kiss. “I don’t figure you brought condoms or lube, did you?”

Kageyama shakes his head. “Sorry.”

Suga tugs him down, and Kageyama goes a little harder than he intended and they bash their foreheads together. They both erupt into giggles, and Suga steals another kiss.

“That’s alright,” Suga says. He kisses Kageyama, savoring the intimacy of their laughter, the taste of the joy on Kageyama’s tongue. “Next time.”

Kageyama hesitates, and then a small, shy smile breaks out over his face, and Suga loves it, loves that he caused it. 

“We’re both way too dressed,” he complains. He slips his hands under Kageyama’s shirt again. “Let me see you, Tobio.”

Kageyama pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the side, and Suga runs his hands over the sculpted muscles of his abs. The way he’s built will never cease to amaze Suga, who bites his bottom lip as his fingers dip into the waistline of Kageyama’s boxers. 

“All of you,” Suga whispers.

Kageyama’s eyes are fixed on Suga as he pulls his boxers down and discards them with his shirt. His cock is hard and leaking precome, and Suga can’t help but to swipe his thumb over the tip. Kageyama shudders as Suga sucks his thumb into his mouth.

“You, too,” Kageyama murmurs.

Suga fusses with his boxers, trying and failing to get them off, but Kageyama’s hands cover his own.

“Here, let me,” Kageyama says. Suga lifts his hips, and Kageyama’s fingers slide into his waistband and slip the fabric of his boxers down. Suga feels exposed and trapped as their eyes meet, and Kageyama doesn’t look away. He leans down again, slowly, and there’s a fraction of hesitation when their lips meet. There’s something intimate about the way Kageyama touches him, and even though they’ve fucked plenty before this is so new and different that Suga doesn’t have a reference point to compare it to. Kageyama snakes his hand down between them and wraps it around Suga’s cock.

Suga can’t help but throw his head back, lifting his hips to thrust into Kageyama’s touch. “Tobio,” he gasps. Kageyama strokes him slowly, and Suga wants to reciprocate, wants to do something to make Kageyama feel as good as Kageyama’s making him feel, but all he can do is grasp Kageyama’s hips and dig his nails in. 

“Tobio, I want to—want you to feel good—”

“I  _ do _ feel good, Koushi,” Kageyama says. Suga manages to put a hand on his wrist.

“I mean—fuck, Tobio, I want to see you come, too.”

“Oh.” Kageyama kisses him, quick and dirty, and adjusts so he’s laying beside Suga. Suga is about to reach down and takes his cock in hand when Kageyama takes both of them in his own. Suga shivers as he begins to stroke them together. 

“How’s that?” Kageyama asks, and Suga nods fervently.

“Good, good, really good.” Suga is torn between looking down at where they’re rubbing together, where Kageyama’s hand slips over both of them, and looking at his face, his concentration evident, his bottom lip bitten between his teeth. 

“Gorgeous,” Suga breathes, touching Kageyama’s cheek, and a blush blossoms under his fingers. 

“Not as much as you,” Kageyama answers, and Suga shakes his head.

“Tobio, you flatter me—ah, fuck.”

Suga’s eyes screw shut as pleasure begins to mount in him again. “Gonna come, Tobio,” he says, “just like that, keep touching me, please.”

“Look at me, Koushi,” Kageyama requests. “Open your eyes for me.”

Suga looks; Kageyama’s there, steady and strong and looking right back at him, and Suga spills into his hand and onto his lower stomach. Kageyama lets go of himself and strokes Suga slowly through his orgasm, not stopping until Suga’s hand finds his wrist and holds tight.

“Too much,” he gasps, and Kageyama lets go of his dick only to wrap his arm around Suga’s waist. Suga brings their foreheads together and times his breathing to Kageyama’s until his heart stops pounding in his ears. 

“Good?” Kageyama asks.

Suga exhales. “Amazing, Tobio,” he answers. “So good, you make me feel so good.”

Kageyama kisses him and Suga lets his eyes close, breathing in the scent of sex and sweat and the familiar cologne Kageyama wears. 

“Give me like two minutes,” Suga says. “You fucked me up.”

Kageyama huffs a laugh. “Take your time.”

Suga counts to sixty twice in his head and opens his eyes to see Kageyama watching him with a peaceful smile. Suga leans over and kisses his face all over: his forehead, his cheeks, his chin, his incredible jawline.

“So beautiful, Tobio,” he murmurs, and Kageyama shivers under him.

“Koushi,” he says. His voice is husky and shaking, and Suga nips at his neck before beginning to move down his chest. He sucks each of Kageyama’s nipples in turn, and Kageyama’s fingers tangle in his hair.

“Where are you going?” Kageyama asks, and Suga looks up at him.

“Blowjob?” he questions.

Kageyama shakes his head. “Use your hand. I want to see you. Please.”

Suga blinks and slowly moves back up until he’s level with Kageyama again. The old Kageyama didn’t care if he could see Suga at all while they fucked. This Kageyama can’t seem to stop looking. “You’ve changed,” Suga accuses, poking him in the chest. 

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No,” Suga answers. He slips his hand between them and wraps it around Kageyama’s dick, still slick with his release. He remembers intimately which parts of Kageyama’s cock drive him wild when Suga touches them, and he runs his thumb over each one in turn. “It’s not a bad thing at all.”

Kageyama squirms, his eyes flickering down to where Suga’s hand holds him tight. “Koushi…”

“I’ve got you,” Suga promises him. He begins to jerk Kageyama off in earnest, and Kageyama watches still, little gasps and moans escaping his mouth. He was never the loudest during sex, but he’s constantly making noise, encouragement and praise and Suga’s name on his lips.

“Close,” Kageyama says, and Suga nods.

“Will you come for me?” he asks.

Kageyama’s gaze locks onto his, and Suga feels like in that moment his soul is visible in his eyes.

“Koushi!” Kageyama’s voice is almost a shout, louder than Suga can recall him ever being before, as he comes into Suga’s hand. Suga strokes him until he’s shaking, and then slowly lets go. Kageyama still hasn’t looked away.

“Hi,” Suga says quietly.

“Hello,” Kageyama answers.

Suga scoots closer, slotting his leg carefully between Kageyama’s so they can be chest to chest. He knows he should get up and clean himself off, but it can wait. Kageyama’s eyes fall shut finally, and he rests his head against Suga’s chest.

“Koushi?” Kageyama asks after a bit, just when the sticky feeling is starting to get uncomfortable. Suga looks down at Kageyama. 

“Tobio.”

Kageyama lifts his head. “Can I take you to dinner when we get back to school?”

Suga smiles, and Kageyama answers with a shy smile of his own. “I’d like that,” Suga answers. 

“Alright. Good. Me too.”

Suga reluctantly pulls himself from Kageyama’s arms. “Come on, we’ve gotta clean off. You’re gross.”

Kageyama frowns, and Suga laughs as he stands and offers him a hand. “You’re gross, too,” Kageyama observes.

“You’ll have to scrub me off, then,” Suga says, tugging Kageyama to his feet with a wink. 

\---

Suga has to stifle several yawns at breakfast the next morning. Kageyama sits across from him, and beneath the table their feet tangle together. Suga keeps shooting him winks just to see him get flustered, and the blush that rises in his face every time is beautiful.

Daichi punches Suga’s shoulder when he sits down beside him. There are bags under his eyes and a grimace on his face when he leans over to Suga. “Heard you two are getting along again.”

Suga smiles as Kageyama chokes on a bite of rice. “Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from the national's "the pull of you"  
> thanks as always to my team  
> links to socials in profile


End file.
